Hnaba Zennah
Wanderer Hütet euch des Nachts im Wald vor Nacktbadenden Mädchen, denn es könnte der Blaue Eufel des Finsterwald sein! Nyssa Panipahr eigentlich geborene Hnaba Zennah hatte ein sehr gewalttätiges Leben hinter sich und lebte seit der Siebten Katastrophe allein im Finsterwald. Bis einige Abenteurer ihr halfen und sie trainierten auf einer Insel. Hnaba ist mit ihren 1,60m recht groß für eine Miqo'Te. Ihr Haar ist wie das ihrer beiden Zennah Schwestern Dunkelblau. Ihre Haut ist seid ihrer Geburt recht dunkel was ihr ein Sonnengebräuntes Aussehen verleiht. Die Augen sind im Gegensatz zu den Zennah Schwestern nicht Rotviolett sondern Hell rosa was die Schwestern als Kinder immer Lustig fanden. Mittlerweile trägt sie sehr körperbetonte und kostspielige Kleidung. Hnabas Körper ist recht durchtrainiert und trotz der Tatsache das sie viel als Abenteurerin unterwegs ist und noch immer in der Wildnis gern Nackt und ohne Dach schläft hält sie viel von Sauberkeit und Hygiene. Erbin des Allen vermögens Inhalt der Taschen *Feine Kleider und Decken *Bogen und Chocobo Pfeife *Diverse Stempel *Normale Messer zum Häuten der Tiere und schnitzen neuer Pfeile *Krallenhandschuhe! (Ja, richtig gelesen) Nur die Klingen sind bei diesen Handschuhen sichtbar *Nadel und Faden entweder um sich selbst zu nähen oder um neue Kleidung zu nähen *Diverse Hygiene Artikel * Früh bekam sie beigebracht das ihr Körper und ihre Jugend eine Waffe sein konnten, also musste sie ihn Pflegen und besonders auf ihn Acht geben. * Schon vor der Katastrophe bekam sie beigebracht auf ihre Sinne zu achten und diese stets zu verbessen. * Da sie seit der Siebten Katastrophe allein im Finsterwald lebte hat sie das Verhalten der Wildtiere perfekt angenommen, dennoch weiß sie sich zu benehmen in Bewohnten Orten oder in Städten * Hnaba besitzt gute Manieren kann aber recht frivol und triebhaft wirken. Ist sehr temperamentvoll und launenhaft. Darüber hinaus ist sie sehr direkt und gesellig. * Nyssa reagierte früher sehr brutal aufgrund ihrer Verbrecherlaufbahn wenn sie von Fremden berührt wurde dies galt besonders für Männer und ganz besonders bei Soldaten, dabei schreckte sie nicht mal vor Mord zurück im dem sie betreffende Personen mit ihren Krallen und Zähnen die Kehle aufriss. Dies passierte früher auch einige Male beim Nacktbaden im Finsterwald was die Legende vom Nacktbadeten blauen Eufel zufolge hatte. Über die Jahre hat Nyssa gelernt diese Wut zu kontrollieren und färbt sich nun ihr gesamtes Fell Strohblond um nicht erkannt zu werden, was sehr gut funktioniert. * Hat eine Engelsgeduld was Familie und Kinder betrifft und würde Ihnen nie ein Haar krümmen. * Will stärker werden um ihre kleine Schwester zu Beschützen * Fürchtet sich vor nichts mehr * Sie ist eine sehr Sauber Person und achtet auf ihre Hygiene, dabei Badet sie am liebsten Nackt an einem Wasserfall mit Wildtieren oder sogar mit anderen Frauen. Ihrer Meinung nach die einzigen freundlichen Wesen auf der Welt. Mag mittlerweile aber auch Schwimmbäder und Badekleidung. *Sie ist sehr stark und brutal, kann selbst mit ihren Händen und Zähnen einen Roegadyn zerfetzten *Ist sehr schnell und beweglich *Ist von Kind an Magie begabt *Kann gut mit Bogen, Messern und Schwertern umgehen *Ist eine Erfolgreiche Jägerin und Schmugglerin und Amateur Abenteurerin *Kann sich selbst verarzten, mehr schlecht als recht *Hat extrem geschärfte Sinne *Weiß wie man in der Wildnis überlebt auch ohne etwas zu besitzen *Kann sich selbst Decken und Kleider nähen *Hat einen guten Draht zu Tieren, wenn sie will. * Angeblich stammt sie aus der Wüste * Vor der Siebten Katastrophe soll sie eine Schmugglerin und Wilderer gewesen sein * Sie soll der Blauer Eufel vom Finsterwald sein (beweisen konnte es nie jemand, weil sie schon lange niemanden mehr getötet hat) * Ist angeblich mehr Tier als Miqo'te * Will ihrer richtigen Mutter das Herz rausreißen * Sie will eine eigene Familie haben * Der Tod soll ihr Begleiter sein * Sie soll sehr reich sein * Im RP-KK leider nicht oft bzw lange on Kindheit die Nachtblauen der Wüste ' In ihrem Dorf gab es drei verschiedene Familienhäuser, gesammelt um einen kleinen Brunnen. Hnabas Mutter Jazh Zennah (Matriarchin der Familie Zennah) war auch die Lehnsherrin des Dorfes und somit die wichtigste Frau. Mit ihrer jüngeren und älteren Schwester, ihrem älteren Bruder und ihrem Onkel in der Familie war Hnaba als mittlere Tochter kein wichtiger Platz zugeteilt den sie eines Tages einnehmen konnte. Hnaba wuchs behütet innerhalb der Familie auf. Die drei Familienhäuser lebten gemeinsam und unterstützten sich, achteten einander und ließen dieses Leben fernab der Städte erst möglich werden. Ihre Mutter bekam sie fast nie zu Gesicht. Häufig hatte sie wichtige Aufgaben zu erledigen oder sah nach der jüngeren Schwester oder dem älteren Bruder. Wenn nicht zog sie sich häufig zurück oder nutzte die Zeit zum Wandern. Hnaba hasste die wenigen Momente, in denen ihre Mutter vom Haus aus wohlig lächelnd ihre Kinder beim Spielen beobachtete, oder sich die Zeit nahm sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Ihr Onkel, ein starker und großgewachsener Streuner, übernahm als Bruder der Matriarchin den Schutz der Familie und die Vaterrolle für die Kinder. Und war für sie der Dreh und Angelpunkt ihres Lebens. Oft Spielte der Onkel mit Hnaba und versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen das ihre Mutter Jazh sie auch lieb habe, doch glauben konnte sie dies nie! Ihre 2 Jahre ältere Schwester Kassandra war genau so ruhig und zurückhaltend wie sie, vielleicht weil sie ebenso fühlte wie Hnaba. Hnaba liebte Kassandra abgöttisch, hatten sie doch so viel gemeinsam. Denn welche Rolle konnten sie noch übernehmen, wenn überhaupt nur Kassandra als älteste Schwester. Hnaba konnte es nicht leiden das ihre 2 Jahre jüngere Schwester Ciell alle Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwurde, liebte aber ihre kleine Schwester dennoch. Beide Schwestern versuchten Ciell für das Handwerk des Schneiderns und den Gartenanbau zu begeistern, damit sie später wenn sie groß wurden ihre älteren Schwestern nicht vergaß als Clan Oberhaupt. Doch war sie zu sehr ein Wildfang, um ruhig auf ihrem Hosenboden zu verweilen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an ihrem jungen alter das die Schwestern sie nie für begeistern konnten. Auch versuchte Hnaba eine engere Bindung zu ihrem großen Bruder Jazh'a zu bekommen doch auch er schien nur Augen für Ciell zu haben. Stets wenn sie versuchte sich in seinem Bett zu Kuscheln war er schon verschwunden und lag meistens bei Ciell eingerollt im Zelt. Immer wütend auf Ciell rannte sie nachts zu ihrem Onkel Roan'a und weckte ihn damit er Urt'a wieder in sein eigenes Bett brachte. '''Das Ende der Familie und des Clans ' Folgt noch 'Das verlorene Leben von Hnaba und die Geburt von Nyssa ' Das Mädchen erwachte hustend und keuchend an einem Flussufer und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht eines alten Hyuran. Dieser fragte das Mädchen nach ihren Namen aber sie konnte keine Antwort geben, wusste sie doch selbst nicht wer sie war. Da sprach der alte Hyuran: '''Ich bin Keil und ich werde dich nach meiner verstorbenen Tochter benennen, ihr Name war Nyssa. Er hat viele Bedeutungen und alle treffen auf genau dich zu kleines Mädchen." Sie nickte zustimmend konnte sich auch keinen andern Namen vorstellen und so wurde aus Hnaba, Nyssa und der alte Keil zu ihrem Onkel. Als Onkel Keil und Nyssa in ein kleines Dorf zurück kamen war sie erstaunt von den vielen Völkern und Personen die sich dort rum trieben und sie fürchtete sich vor den Wachen die überall zu stehen schienen. Alle schienen sich über Nyssa zu freuen, denn sie pfiffen und jubelten. Doch ein Blick von ihrem neuen Onkel genügte um alle verstummen zu lassen. Scheinbar war ihr Onkel ein mächtiger Mann. Der neue Onkel wandte sich zu ihr: " Nyssa, siehst du dieses allein stehende Haus mit den Auffällige roten Türen und den beiden schweren Wachen davor? Egal wen du je siehst oder was du je hörst, du darfst niemals, wirklich niemals dort rein. Hast du mich verstanden junge Dame?!" Nyssa nickte, was sollte sie auch sonst tun? Die Jahre vergingen und Nyssa (10) bekam Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen beigebracht und erfuhr was hinter den roten Türen wirklich vor sich ging und wer ihr neuer Onkel Keil war. Das Dorf war nichts anderes als ein Schmugglerdorf in dem alle möglichen Waren zwischengelagert wurden, bis sie auf die Weiterreise nach Ul'dah oder in andere Städte gingen. Nyssa erledigte über die Jahre alle möglichen Aufgaben im Dorf vom einfachen Fegen bis hin zum neuverpacken der Hehlerware. Dabei bekam sie von ihren Onkel Keil auch beigebracht wie man mit Pfeil und Bogen umging oder wie man Messer und Schwerter nutzte. Auch in Magie bekam sie Unterricht weil sie die Dorfbewohner oft mit ihrer natürlichen Magiebegabung in den Wahnsinn tieb. Langsam aber sicher wuchs Nyssa zu einer schönen jungen Frau heran und Keil machte sich das zunutze und bat andere Frauen ihr zu zeigen wie man Männern den Kopfverdrehte. Doch noch war Nyssa zu jung dafür als das "Normale" Männer auf sie reagieren würden also Schenkte er ihr ein paar besondere Handschuhe dessen Material Unsichtbar zu wirken schien und nur kleine Messer als Krallen herausstachen. Recht schnell machte Keil von sich Reden, ein Wildes Mädchen zu besitzen dessen Grausamkeit keine Grenzen kannte, viele Kunden und Feinde hatten Angst vor diesem Mädchen und keiner wagte es Keil zu betrügen obwohl Nyssa bis dahin nie jemanden etwas zu leide tat. Doch Keil wusste sein Glück würde nicht ewig Anhalten also musste er Nyssa (14) wirklich zeigen wie man mit diesen Krallen umging und sogar tötete. Er ließ sie oft hart trainieren und ab und an ließ er, sie sogar auf einige Wildtiere los. Desweitern bekam sie von ihm auch gezeigt wie man Beamte bestach oder wichtige Dokumente fälschte. Mit der Zeit wurden die Krallen aber nicht mehr benötigt den Nyssa verdrehte langsam aber sicher jedem den Kopf. Selbst die fähigsten Soldaten und Wachen ließen in ihrem Dienst nach sobald sich ihnen Nyssa näherte. Eines Tages war Keils (50) und Ihre (16) Glücksträhne wirklich beendet als er einem Garbräuber Namens X'apa Nunh begegnete. Er und sein Trupp versuchten Keil eine Kette und andere Antike Schätze zu verkaufen. Sie schienen auf dem ersten Blick nichts wert zu sein, doch X'apa behaarte drauf das sie alles Gold der Welt wert sein. Keil aber wollte nichts was im der Grabräuber anzubieten hatte und wollte grade los als die Goldtaze außer sich vor Wut mit seinen Schergen die ersten Wachen von Keil abschlachteten wie kranke Bestien. Nyssa schritt ein und erledigte den ersten mit ihren Krallenhandschuhen als von hinten ein Peil an ihr vorbei Schoß und den zweiten Gegner erwischte. Doch war dieser nicht tot und rannte immer noch auf sie zu als er mit seine Axt ausholte geriet er ins Schleudern und traf Nyssa nur mit dem Stiel der Axt am Kopf. Der Schlag auf ihren Kopf reichte aus um sie ins Taumeln zu bringen und brachte Nyssas Erinnerungen zurück, nicht auf einmal, nur Stück für Stück. Ihr Onkel schrei das alle aus dem Dorf raus müssten weil sie diesen Kämpfern nicht gewachsen sein doch Nyssa wollte bleiben um ihrem Onkel helfen. Keil lehnte ab und befahl ihr auch zu verschwinden weil er sonst zu sehr auf seine Geliebte Nyssa achten müsste. Nach wenigen aber hitzigen Wortgefechten im Kampf stimmte sie zu, würde aber auf ihn warten dort wo sie sich das erste Mal trafen, dabei erzählte sie ihm auch das ihre Erinnerungen langsam zurückkehrten. Aber Keil antwortete nur dass sie für ihn immer Nyssa bleiben würde und mit diesen Worten lief sie los und wartete zwei Tage lang am Flussufer, an dem Ort ihrer ersten Begegnung. Nyssa bzw. Hnabas Erinnerung kamen immer mehr zurück und am dritten Tag ging sie zum Schmugglerdorf um nach ihrem Retter zu sehen, doch das Dorf war bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt und die Seelen der Verstorbenen waren deutlich zu spühren. Als sie erkannte das niemand Überlebt hatte machte sie sich auf in die große Stadt Ul'dah. Ul'dah und die Enttäuschung Daheim Nach einigen Tagen kam Nyssa (16) bzw. Hnaba endlich in Ul'dah an. Oft hatte sie von dem Schmugglern im Dorf gehört wie groß und unübersichtlich die Stadt doch war aber dieser Anblick überwältigte sie einfach. Nie zuvor sah sie einen solchen Ort, sie war erstaunt von der Baukunst, den vielen Völkern und den vielen Leuten die einfach durch die Stadt gingen und kauften als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt. Plötzlich rannte ein Hyuran Junge in sie rein. Er lächelte sie unverschämt an während hinter ihm die Händler ihn als Dieb und Straßenköter beschimpften und immer näher auf sie zu kamen. Da sie ebenso schmutzig wie er aussah, nahm der Junge an, sie sei auch ein Straßenkind. Er packte sie an der Hand und lief gemeinsam mit ihr davon. Als sie in Sicherheit waren klärte sie den Hyuran Jungen auf das sie nur auf der Durchreise sei und zurück in ihr altes Dorf wolle doch dafür brauchte sie Karten und etwas Gil. Der Junge lachte dreckig und erklärte ihr das in Ul'dah niemand ohne Gil irgendetwas bekomme und schon gar nicht eine schmutzige Miqo'te und sei sie auch noch so süß und schön. Nyssa bzw. Hnaba kochte vor Wut und schlug dem Jungen ins Gesicht. Nachdem sehr kräftigen Schlag rieb er sich an der Backe und entschuldigte sich und stellte sich als Davis Capwell (13) vor. Nyssa stellte sich ebenfalls vor und erklärte ihm ihre Lage. Davis schlug ihr einen Handel vor denn selbst die Straßenkinder von Ul'dah taten nichts umsonst. Er würde ihr Karten und Gil besorgen wenn sie ihm dafür Frauen Kleider nähen würde. Verwirrt und besorgt schaute sie ihn an doch dieser rollte sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden und erklärte ihr das die Kleider für zwei Freundinnen seien die nicht ungeschützt in der Sonne rumlaufen durften. Sie willigte ein und schon nach zwei Wochen hatte er das Gil und die Karten beisammen und sie die Kleider fertig. Sie Tauschten wie versprochen die Sachen und als Abschied gab sie Davis als Geschenk ihr und ihm ihren ersten Kuss. Sie ließ ihn Wortlos stehen und machte sich Richtung Heimat auf und er schaute der schönen Miqo'te Sprachlos und völlig verwirrt hinter her. Nach fast einer Woche hatte sie endlich den richtigen Weg nach Hause gefunden und sie sah endlich zwei Miqo'te Kinder vor ihrem alten Dorf spielen. Nyssa bzw. Hnaba fragte die Kinder ob denn die Zennahs alle zuhause wären doch die Kinder sahen sie verwirrt an und erklärten ihr das die Familie eine Art Mythos sei. Das Unartige Kinder erzählt bekommen wenn sie wieder in die Außenwelt wollten und seit Ewigkeiten kein Zennah je gesehen wurden ist denn dies seien eh alles nur Blaue Eufels! Der eine Junge zeigte auf ihr Haar und fragte sie direkt ob sie denn eine Zennah sei. Doch sie Küsste den kleinen Jungen auf die Stirn, legte dann einen Finger auf ihren Mund und zwinkerte ihnen zu und fragte sie dann: "Kann etwa ein Blauer Eufel so liebevoll sein?" Die Jungen lachten und sagten ihr das viele alte Dorf mitglieder in den Norden verschwanden, doch wo genau wüssten sie leider auch nicht. Mit diesen Worten und schweren Herzen verabschiedete sich Nyssa bzw. Hnaba von den Kindern und verschwand Richtung Norden Die Wilderer und X'apa Nunhs Rückkehr Nach längerer Zeit der Suche erreichte Nyssa (17) den Finsterwald doch verlief sie sich ständig im dichten Wald und sie wusste auch nie genau wo sie nun war. Nach Wochen der Einsamkeit wurde Nyssa fast von einem sogenannten Morbol gefressen einer Pflanzen oder Tierart die sie noch nie zu vor gesehen hatte. Doch eine starke Mondstreunerin und ihre Jagdbegleiter kamen ihr zu Hilfe. Nachdem sie mit dem Morbol fertig waren Unterhielten sie sich lange und ausführlich und erklärten ihr das sie Wilderer seien und damit ihren Gil verdienten. Dabei boten sie ihr an das sie bei ihnen mitmachen könnte, dann hätte sie auch genug Gil um weiter nach ihrer Familie zu suchen. Nyssa nahm das Angebot gerne an und sie verliebte sich in die ältere Mondstreunerin die alle nur Panipahr (25) nannten. Über ein Jahr verging und Panipahr (26) brachte Nyssa (18) bzw. Hnaba alles über Mondstreuner und ihre Kultur bei was sie noch nicht wusste. Auch in der Liebe zeigte Panipahr alles was sie wusste ihrer Geliebten und beide machten keinen Hehl daraus das sie ein Liebespaar waren. Eines Tages traf Nyssa (19) bei der Jagdt auf eine Gaunerbande und erkannte bei ihnen den für tot gehaltenen X'apa Nunh. Auch X'apa erkannte sie und Nyssa lief um ihr Leben, sie wollte ihre Freunde warnen vor der drohenden Gefahr. Aber die Gauner waren schneller und sie Schlugen sie K.O. Nyssa erwachte in einer Zelle zusammen mit Panipahr. Draußen hörte man Stimmen offensichtlich wollten die Gauner sie Verkaufen aber stritten um wo und wie viel. Während die Männer draußen stritten wandte sie sich zu Nyssa "Sie werden uns eine lange Zeit Knechten und vielleicht sogar uns brechen wollen. Doch du darfst dies nicht an deine Seele lassen. Ich weiß es wird schwer werden, doch glaube mir mein Schatz solange wir uns haben und uns unterstützen werden wir aus diesem Alptraum eines Tages erwachen und dann ziehen wir gemeinsam in den Wald und werden nie wieder von irgendjemand gesehen" Die Zellentür öffnete sich und die Gauner holten beide Frauen heraus, sie sollten sich vorbereiten und gut aussehen für den Markt. Aber Panipahr weigerte sich und prügelte wild um sich als sie dabei X'apa Nunh Kette traf leuchtete sie Schwarz auf und ein Unheimliches Summen war zuhören. Panipah lachte plötzlich laut auf, sie bekam sich spürbar nicht mehr ein vor Lachen, dass X'apa nur sichtlich verärgerte und sie sprach: " Ich dachte ich sei ein Narr, doch nun erkenne ich es und höre es und sehe welch großer Narr du doch bist! Das selbst der ganze Wald so laut lacht über dich das ich es nicht vorher vernahm, du Armseliger Wurm. Ich habe Mitleid mit dir. Ich werde zwar nun Sterben aber dank deiner Hand ende ich nicht als Sklavin, sondern werde frei sein. Doch du, du wirst auf Ewig ein Sklave sein. Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein und grade ihn wagen zu bestehlen?" X'apa rastete völlig aus und erstach Panipahr mit seinem Speer während er scheinbar ganz vom schwarzen Licht verschlungen wurde. Seine Männer rannten aus Angst vor ihm davon und er wandte sich nach seinem blutigen Werk an Nyssa und wollte auch sie erstechen als ein Brüllen aus der Ferne zu vernehmen war. Verwundert sah er Nyssa an und das Brüllen wurde lauter und das Versteck fühlte sich heißer an als zu vor. Als plötzlich ein Flammenmeer über die Goldtaze hereinbrach und ihn in Flammen auf gingen ließ. Nyssa nutzte die Chance und floh dabei entdeckte sie ein Stück der Halskette die X'apa zuvor getragen hatte und sie lief in den brennenden Wald mit dem wenigen an was sie hatte. Doch brach sie einiger Zeit verwirrt und erschöpft vom Feuer und Rauch zusammen. 'Gedächtnislos 2.0' Das Mädchen erwachte in Unterwäsche bekleidet auf einem Bett umgeben von Morgy Stofftieren. Sie ging zu Tür und folge dem Licht das in ihr Zimmer schien. Verwirrt und ohne jegliche Erinnerung ging sie auf das Licht zu und öffnete die Tür. Eine Elezen saß am Tisch und aß eine Suppe, sie schaute zu ihr rüber und lächelte sie an:"Entschuldigung ich hatte nichts anders für die Nacht für dich und ich hoffe du verzeihst mir das ich dich so eingekleidet habe. Aber es war immer noch besser als die verbrannten Stoffreste die du noch an hattest". Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Elezen und die junge Miqo'te unterhielten sich die ganze Nacht bis die Elezen zusammenfasste:"Nun gut, halten wir fest. Wir wissen nicht wo du herkommst noch wissen wir deinen Namen, wir wissen noch nicht mal ob du eine Familie hast. Da ich ebenso allein bin wie du können wir uns gegenseitig Helfen und wenn du es wünscht kann ich deine ältere Schwester sein. Aber du wirst mir hier helfen müssen so ein kleiner Hof reicht grade so für mich und wenn du hier auch Leben willst musst du mir schon helfen, verstanden?" Die junge Miqo'te (19) stimmte zu und so wurden die beiden unterschiedlichen Frauen Schwestern. Ihr gemeinsames Haus war auf einem Bewaldeten Hügel in der Nähe eines Flusses abgeschieden von Gridania und anderen Walddörfern. Mit der Zeit lernten sie sich besser kennen und die Miqo'te erfuhr einiges über ihre ältere Elezen Schwester Annett (31) und auch ihr Gedächtnis kam nach und nach über die Monate wieder. Die Jahre vergingen und Annett sowie Nyssa machten sich regelmäßig auf die Suche nach der Zennah Familie in ganz Eozera doch stets ohne Erfolg. Eines Tages als Nyssa (22) und Annett (34) nach Hause kamen wurden sie von einer Gruppe Piraten erwartet unter ihnen X'apa Nunh sein Haar war Weiß und er trug einige Narben mittlerweile, doch es war dieselbe Goldtaze von damals und seine Stimme schien über den ganzen Wald zu Donnern " Du! Du hast etwas was mir gehört du kleine Närrische Diebin! Ich will es wieder haben, sofort!" '''Nyssa wurde Kreidebleich sah sie doch abermals wie die Goldtaze damals Starb. Doch Annett zog ihr Schwert und schrie Nyssa an das sie nicht so dumm rumstehen solle und ihren Bogen zum Kämpfen nutzen sollte. So entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf zwischen der ehemaligen Gladiatoren Annett und den Piraten. Ein Roegadyn rannte mit der Axt auf Nyssa zu starr vor Angst rührte sie sich keinen Millimeter als ein Schwert dem Roegadyn entgegenflog taumelte er und fiel zu Boden vor Nyssas Füßen. Nyssa jedoch vom schrecken erneut gepackt floh und stolperte dabei verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel in den Fluss. Als Nyssa erneut am Flussufer erwachte graute der Morgen bereits. Sie machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe und begab sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Heim. Dies war jedoch wie damals in Thanalan bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt und abermals lagen Tote auf dem Boden doch ohne eine Spur von Annett oder X'apa Nunh! '''Der Blaue Eufel vom Finsterwald Seid jenem Tag lebte Nyssa (22) allein im Wald aus Angst davor erneut Leute zu verlieren. Dabei versteckt sich auch vor X'apa Nunh der noch immer hinter ihr her ist um das Stück der Kette zurück zu bekommen, die sie ihm stahl. Meist Abgeschottet von alle Zivilisation beobachtete sie alle möglichen Tiere und kam zur der Erkenntnis das Tiere sich für nichts schämten, warum sollten sie dies auch tun? So ahmte Nyssa das Verhalten ab und an von Tieren nach um sie besser Jagen zu können. Aber um Felle usw. in Städten und Dörfern verkaufen zu können blieb ihr oft nichts anders übrig als sich an Flussufern oder an Wasserfällen zu Waschen. Gelegentlich wurde sie dabei gesehen und einige Männer die ihr zu nahe kamen tötete sie beim Nacktbaden in der Annahme das diese von X'apa Nunh geschickt wurden. Natürlich sahen dies auch einige aus der Entfernung und so entstand das Gerücht vom Nackt badenden blauen Eufel des Finsterwaldes. Insel, Schlacht und Abenteurerin Monate vergingen und einige Abenteurer nahmen Hnaba mit auf einen Urlaub zu einer Einsamen Insel. So ging sie zumindest von aus. Die Wahrheit war jedoch das ihre Freunde sich ein für alle Mal des Katers X'apa Nunh annehmen wollten. In einer dunklen Nacht griffen Er und seine Schergen an, doch rechnete X'apa Nunh nicht mit der Wehrhaften Truppe von Abenteurern. Einige unerfahrenere Abenteurer verloren ihr Leben so auch Ellisha Allen die Hnaba bis zum letzten verteidigte. Während dieser Schlacht bemerkten ihre Freunde das sie wohl Magie begabt war doch allen versuchen zum Trotz nahm Hnaba den Rat ihrer Freunde nicht an um in der Magie unterwiesen zu werden. Sie verließ nach der Schlacht die Insel und Segelte mit einem Schiff Richtung Heimat . Jedoch entschloss sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Jägerin mehr zu sein sondern wie die meisten ihrer Freunde eine Abenteurerin zu werden. Heimat, Liebe und Verlust Folgt Aktuell Folgt Nyssa.png|Der Nacktbadene blaue Eufel vom Finsterwald ffxiv_07052016_233956.png|Hnaba (24) und Jenova (ca.19) beim porträtieren auf dem Drachenfest ffxiv_07052016_233152.png|Hnaba(24) und Jenova(ca.19) beim Drachenfest Annett_and_Nyssa.png|Die Schwestern: Annett (35) und Nyssa (23) vor ihrer Hütte ffxiv_11122015_004551 Kopie.png|Nyssa (19) nachdem eben erlebten zutiefst verängstigt wendet sich X'apa nach der Ermordung Panipahrs (27) an sie. Kurz vor Bahamuts Angriff ffxiv_10122015_232858 Kopie.png|Panipahr (27) kurz vor ihrer Ermordung mit der Bestie X'apa Nunh (45) ffxiv_10122015_234433.png|Das Liebespaar Nyssa (18) und Panipahr (26) ffxiv_10122015_235515.png|Nyssa (18) und Panipahr (25) bei einer Kontrolle ihrer Vorräte ffxiv_11122015_003034.png|Nyssa (18) bei der Jagdt mit einem der Wilderer ffxiv_10122015_090641.png|Nyssa (17) im Gespräch mit den Wilderer und im Hintergrund Panipahr (25) Kategorie:Archiv